wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Azshara
(20,000) (3,000) (5,000) (1,500) (3,000) Water elementals (5,000) (50,000) (2,000) (1,000) |government= Monarchy Democracy |major= Bilgewater Harbor (45,000) |minor= Southern Rocketway Terminus (250) Orgrimmar Rocketway Exchange (75) Gallywix Rocketway Exchange (2) Northern Rocketway Terminus (50) |languages=Nazja, Darnassian, Orcish, Goblin |faiths=Ancients, Azshara, Arkkoroc, Elune |Resources=Artifacts, hunting, gemstones, gold |affiliation=Horde |faction= Horde |loc=Northern Kalimdor |source=''Lands of Mystery, pg. 9-10 }} : ''For the naga and once Highborne queen after whom this region was named, see Queen Azshara. Azshara is located in northeastern Kalimdor, east of Ashenvale, south of Winterspring, and north of Durotar. It is a beautiful coastal area cloaked in eternal autumn. The trees and other flora are tinged in brilliant oranges and reds, and nearer the coast, great cliffs and sandy beaches line the ocean. The region's inhabitants can make life hard for the nature lover, however. Enraged ghosts, vicious satyr, stalking naga and ferocious wildlife can quickly put an end to those who venture too far from the road. A shattered stretch of coastline on Kalimdor's northeast, Azshara was once the greatest night elf metropolis. The city fell millennia ago in the War of the Ancients, but a few ragged buildings perch on the cliffs overlooking similar ruins among the coral.World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 18 Much of the city of Azshara fell into the ocean.S&L, pg. 72 The Horde had established a small outpost, Grim Ulang, in the area, but naga were a constant danger.World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 18 Since then, the Horde have expanded, and the whole of Azshara is now under the Horde banner with the Bilgewater Cartel as its governance. History Before the Great Sundering, this shattered stretch of coast along Kalimdor's northern border was once a part of the night elven capital of Zin-Azshari; then came the demons' expulsion from the world. The land was rent asunder and the sea thundered in, making the region a watery grave and leaving nothing but ruins of the once great city. The night elves who survived named this region — once glorious, now nothing but a shattered relic — Azshara, after their queen who was driven mad by demonic influence. Since that time, this place of rocky islands, jagged cliffs, and coral-choked seas has given birth to many tales. Some night elves suggest that not all of the demons were banished, still lurking beneath the glittering waters of the Coral Sea and waiting to strike back. Others claim that Queen Azshara was not drowned, but transformed into a hideous aquatic thing who will someday lead her accursed followers to retake the surface world. A few whisper that the Dark Portal that first brought the demons to Azeroth remains and rests under the sea waiting for someone to reopen it. Still others assert that the ancient Sundering awakened something that dwelled in the deepest part of the ocean, something that will eventually burst forth in a tidal wave of destruction. Whatever the truth, night elves agree that the region is cursed.Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 187-188 After the devastating Cataclysm, the Bilgewater Cartel goblins took Azshara and claimed it as their land. There were difficulties from the start, including having to battle the naga and storm giants. The Shattered Strand shows the best evidence of this, now turned into a vast battlefield. On the western end of the zone, the night elves were pushing farther inside, expanding their holdings at Talrendis Point and going so far as to attack Valormok. Ever the protectors of nature, they send scouts close to the new goblin Mountainfoot Strip Mine in an attempt to thwart operations there. Even further inland they appear to have befriended the furbolgs at the new Blackmaw Hold, and even taken over what was formerly known as the Thalassian Base Camp, now called the Darnassian Base Camp. Gnomes have also taken the stretch of beach at the Ruined Reaches. The Blue dragonflight seems to have vanished from the land, abandoning Lake Mennar. Members of the Black dragonflight have taken hold of some northern reaches, including the Bitter Reaches. They are hunting for remnants of the blue dragons, Deathwing believing that the dragonflight has weakened since the death of Malygos. Unbeknownst to him, however, the blue dragons Kalec and Azuregos conspire against him. Geography A river separates the primordial wood from what land there is. The terrain beyond the river is little more than a strip of green above fragmented cliffs that rise high over a stretch of ivory beach. The waves of the shallow Coral Sea sweep against this beach, and islands — little more than spires of jagged rock — jut from the water. A twisted expanse of reef creates a labyrinth of coral beneath the ocean surface, making sea travel here virtually impossible. The night elves consider the place cursed, and most other races find the constant storms unpleasant. There is but a single habitation in Azshara, the orc trading village of Grim Ulang, its residents telling of creatures flitting about the ruins of Zin-Azshari further along the cliffs, and murlocs and naga swimming in the Coral Sea. Bands of undead have appeared along the beach and at the fringes of the Ashenvale Forest. As well, the dark chants of demon cultists have echoed along the cliffs in counterpoint to the thunder of storms. Steady rumors and sightings have led to frequent night elf patrols and an increased martial presence in Grim Ulang.Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 187-188 In honor of their induction into the Horde, the goblins have reshaped the whole of the zone into a giant Horde symbol. Further goblin influence can be seen in the following areas: the main goblin city of Bilgewater Harbor rests upon an island in the middle of the Bay of Storms; the Forlorn Ridge has been demolished into a strip mining operation; there is now a rear entrance to Orgrimmar; and the goblins have also set up a long and winding Rocketway that stretches the length of the zone. The Cataclysm itself wrought a wave of destruction on the landscape, changing it forever. Many areas were destroyed, succumbing to the rumblings of the earth and slipping beneath the waves, including Rethress Sanctum, Scalebeard's Cave, Shadowsong Shrine, and the Temple of Arkkoran. There are no instances in this zone, though the micro dungeon Lake Mennar used to be here prior to the Cataclysm. In addition, the battleground Azshara Crater was thought to eventually be implemented, but the most recent changes to Azshara make that unlikely. Travel Getting There Alliance: From Forest Song in Ashenvale, follow the road east into Azshara. Horde: From Splintertree Post in Ashenvale, travel along the road east into Azshara. The Horde encampment Valormok is against the mountains, north of ruined Haldarr Encampment. Flight Master locations : Bilgewater Harbor : Northern Rocketway Terminus : Southern Rocketway Terminus : Valormok Rocketway stops : Orgrimmar Rocketway Exchange : Southern Rocketway Terminus : Gallywix Rocketway Exchange : Northern Rocketway Exchange : Northern Rocketway Terminus Adjacent regions Inhabitants Resources Notable characters ;Pre-Cataclysm Azshara is home to several characters of note. At the Azshara Tower, aids mages and rogues in achieving their full potential. 's Thalassian expedition ravishes the region in search of Highborne relics. reigns from his watery temple. , the demon hunter, watches the horizon from his island refuge. assists experienced hunters and priests, and on another small island far to the east, pits heroes of all calibers against their elemental foes, sending them deep into the very core of the earth in search of retribution. Lastly, the Gadgetsprings provide their services to Engineers by selling the very rare schematic, among other things. Quests Areas of interest Maps WorldMap-Aszhara-old.jpg|Azshara, pre-Cataclysm WorldMap-Aszhara.jpg|Azshara, post-Cataclysm (current) Elite areas *Lake Mennar (pre-Cataclysm) Subzones Additional information * Azshara was one of the most common spots for gold farmers prior to the Cataclysm, who feasted upon the large collection of thorium veins in the zone. Due to level changes, thorium is no longer found here. * Azshara is well known for its beautiful fall-like vegetation. In a game without much in the way of weather and seasons, Azshara is a gorgeous and very unique departure from the WoW-norm. * Azshara was supposed to be the location of the game's fourth battleground, Azshara Crater. After the release of the Burning Crusade, Eye of the Storm has taken Azshara Crater's spot for fourth battleground. * Azshara is the name of a server, see Server:Azshara US for more details. * Until Cataclysm arrives, Azshara is known (or not) for being one of, if not the most unpopulated zone in the game player-wise. This is most likely due to a combination of the low number of quests in the zone (some of which are parts of uncompleted chains), as well as the difficulties of navigating between the beaches and the tops of the high cliffs on the eastern side of the zone. *Azshara was used for the Four Wheels of Fury Toyota commercial. Media Images ;Pre-Cataclysm Ruins of Eldarath.jpg|Ruins of Eldarath Bay of Storms.jpg|Bay of Storms Forlorn Ridge.jpg|Forlorn Ridge The Ruined Reaches.jpg|The Ruined Reaches Bitter Reaches.jpg|Bitter Reaches ;Post-Cataclysm File:Azshara Goblin bomb.jpg|A huge goblin bomb File:Gallywix Pleasure Palace 1.jpg|Gallywix Pleasure Palace File:Azshara 070910 021028 - Gallywix Pleasure Palace - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Gallywix Pleasure Palace File:Azshara 071010 004008 - The Secret Lab - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|The Secret Lab File:Azshara 070910 020929 - Hyjal waterfall - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|A waterfall cascading down from Hyjal File:Azshara 071110 010616 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Launching a rocket File:Azshara 071110 221733 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|I wonder what this button does? ;Rocketway (post-Cataclysm) File:Azshara Highway.jpg|The goblin rocketway system File:Orgrimmar Rocketway Exchange.jpg|Orgrimmar Rocketway Exchange File:Azshara 071010 003840 - Rocketway - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Southern Rocketway Terminus File:Azshara 071010 003850 - Rocketway - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Southern Rocketway Terminus File:Azshara 071110 004256 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Southern Rocketway Terminus defences File:Azshara 071110 004043 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Riding the rocket File:Azshara 071110 004039 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Riding the rocket File:Azshara 071110 004029 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Riding the rocket File:Azshara 071110 004027 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Riding the rocket File:Azshara 071110 000042 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Riding the rocket File:Azshara 071110 000031 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Riding the rocket Videos Azshara HD - World of Warcraft Cataclysm Cataclysm Zone Azshara Cataclysm - Azshara Overview Patch changes * References External links de:Azshara es:Azshara fr:Azshara nl:Azshara pl:Azshara ru:Азшара Category:Azshara Category:Kalimdor Category:Goblins Category:Goblin territories